О том, как избежать татуировок
by mechanoik
Summary: Весь фанфик - просто беседа Ло и Санджи, которые осознают, что они персонажи манги. Время действия - до высадки на Дресс Роуз. Родилось из небольшой зарисовки. Прим.автора: в работе упоминаются пейринги Кидд/Ло и Френки/Робин.


- Это всё потому, - объяснял Санджи, - что ты был слишком нормальный.

Трафальгар двинул челюстями, готовясь поспорить, но потом вспомнил, как Луффи ухитрился завести на корабле поющего крота_*1_, и промолчал.

В камбуз с палубы доносились приглушённая "Libiamo ne' lieti calici" и бодрые гитарные рифы.

Бросив очищенный картофель в миску с холодной водой, Санджи мокрыми пальцами аккуратно вытащил изо рта сигарету, сбил пепел в консервную банку и вновь прихватил губами влажный фильтр.

- Если бы, например, - продолжил он, беря из грязной, пахнущей землёй корзины ещё один клубень, - ты был таким же чокнутым, как некоторые из нас, то Ода не пририсовал бы тебе эту татуировку.

- Например? – Трафальгар аккуратно вскрыл скользкую рыбу и начал выскребать внутренности.

- Ну, скажем, если бы ты танцевал в одних плавках и дурацкой рубашке.

Ло прикрыл глаза и представил себе, как встречает Кидда брачным танцем, шлёпая босыми ступнями по грязным доскам пола. У Юстасса и без того на последнем свидании при виде татуировки случилась истерика, и остаток ночи Трафальгар просидел над ним в постели, вспоминая латынь и строение кровеносной системы червей. Если добавить к этому перца, то кое-кто отправится на тот свет к своей левой руке.

С другой стороны…

Кончиком языка Ло облизал пересохшие губы.

Если, пользуясь титулом шичибукая, продать Дозору голову Кидда, то можно получить свыше четырёхсот миллионов белли. Добавить к этому, скажем, голову его старпома, Киллера – ещё двести. Ну и мелкой рыбёшки до восьмисот миллионов. Хватит ли этих денег, чтобы подкупить мангаку и заставить его свести татуировки?

- Или ты бы мог как я, - не без гордости продолжал Санджи, - ухаживать за прекрасными мелорин и защищать их от всяких проходимцев.

Трафальгар мысленно пересчитал всех мугивар по пальцам, но "мелорин" среди них было только две. Ухаживать за Нико Робин было как-то… странно, тем более что за ней ухаживал Френки. А подавать знаки внимания Нами страшно: она до сих пор при каждом удобном случае напоминает Санджи, сколько тысяч белли он ей должен за эксплуатацию её тела на Панк Хазард.

Сфокусировав взгляд, Ло заметил прямо перед своим носом искажённую физиономию кока.

- С тобой на острове, - провыл Санджи в лучших демонических традициях, - была такая милашка, а ты не переманил её на нашу сторону! Она бы сейчас отдыхала на палубе вместе с Нами-суан и Робин-тян, а я бы угощал её коктейлем!

Монэ?

Трафальгар попытался вспомнить, проскакивало ли хоть раз между ним и гарпией что-то кроме статического электричества. Ну, может, только в тот день, когда он тайком принёс Чоппера в лабораторию и сказал ей, что хочет воспользоваться её способностями. Она тогда ещё весело поинтересовалась, не свидание ли это. Пожалуй, стоило ответить: "Свидание!", взвалить её на плечо и вынести в коридор, заметая следы её волочащимися по полу крыльями. А затем произнести: "Предлагаю перейти к той части, где у нас секс с наручниками из кайросеки".

Кончиком языка Ло облизал пересохшие губы.

И спеленать её. И спрятать в погребе. Как-нибудь без секса. Хотя такое следовало провернуть ещё в самом начале, когда они только обменялись сердцами, тогда многого можно было бы избежать: прибытия Верго, клетки…

- Да, пожалуй, - согласился Хирург и рукой, сжимающей вонючую рыбью голову, отстранил одержимого повара подальше от себя.

Но Санджи уже вполне взял себя в руки.

- Но ты ещё можешь начать танцевать, вставив в нос и рот палочки для еды, - заметил он, подобрав с пола недочищенный картофель, - как насчёт сегодня вечером?

- Но я же не резиновый.

- Чоппер тоже танцует.

- Но я же не олень, у меня другая анатомия.

- И Усопп.

- У него уникальное строения носового хряща.

Кок задумался, а Трафальгар тем временем вспомнил, как выглядят порванные человеческие ноздри и губы. Благодаря знакомству с Киддом такие картины время от времени освежались в его памяти за счёт слишком храбрых выскочек и неумеренно грубой прислуги в гостиницах.

- Или, - Санджи попытался раскурить отсыревшую сигарету, а потом сдался и взял новую, - ты можешь покрасить волосы в какой-нибудь дикий цвет и стать как Маримо.

Видимо, мечник мугивар.

Да уж.

Аккуратно отрезая рыбьи плавники, Трафальгар представил себе реакцию Кидда, который увидел его, Ло, с красными волосами танцующего в одних плавках и рубашке с белыми медведями. Или как у Бепо начнётся истерика, когда он обнаружит, что его капитан заболел топографическим кретинизмом и теперь не может найти гальюн в субмарине. Или как громко будут хохотать Джокер и всё Мировое Правительство, когда увидят в газете фотографию Хирурга Смерти с нодати в зубах да каждой руке.

- Как вариант, - продолжил кок, - ты мог бы стать мертвецом-музыкантом или что-то вроде того.

Трафальгар однажды смотрел трансляцию концерта Соул-Кинга, поэтому понял, что имеет ввиду кок. В голове тут же нарисовалась картинка: инфернальные жёлто-чёрные вывески "Хирург Смерти", приглушённый свет, и он, Ло, голый по пояс поёт в микрофон что-то вроде: " Won't you die tonight for love? Baby, join me in death…" Ну, может, с жёлтым ибанезом наперевес. А бьющиеся в экстазе фанатки забрасывают его разноцветными хирургическими перчатками. А если бы он решил снимать видеоклип, то там на птичьих лапках, обернувшись крыльями, ходила бы уже помянутая Монэ_*2_.

- И тогда, кстати, - развивал мысль Санджи, - тебе бы даже не пришлось врать про восемь тысяч последовательниц.

От раздумий Трафальгара отвлёк назойливо стучащий ему в рёбра локоть.

- Но ты бы познакомил меня с самыми красивыми, правда? – раздув от удовольствия ноздри, поинтересовался кок.

Вспоминая мерзкий вкус умебоши, Ло счёл за нужное пробормотать что-то вроде: "Да, возможно". Отодвинув от себя блюдо с очищенной рыбой, он помыл руки и вышел из камбуза.

Внизу на палубе сидел привязанный к мачте крот (Френки смастерил ему ошейник и цепь, чтобы он не изрыл всю почву и не испортил газон). Напротив крота сидел Мугивара и пытался заставить его спеть "Саке Бинкса", но крот упрямо тянул что-то из "Травиаты". Хорошо, надо сказать, тянул и даже вытягивал.

"Может быть, - невесело подумал Трафальгар, - татуировки и дурацкий воротник на кофте – это не так уж и плохо".

- Эй, Траффи!

От этой клички Ло в который раз передёрнуло.

- Траффи! – Мугивара замахал ему руками с палубы. – Там Усопп сделал соль для ванны, которая растворяется и издаёт разные смешные звуки: икота, хихиканье, пуканье и отрыжка! Прикинь, как здорово! Хочешь испытать её с нами?

Кончиком языка Ло нервно облизал пересохшие губы и отрицательно покачал головой.

"Да, - подумал он, - татуировка – это неплохо".

13.08.13.

_*1 – пародия на поющего кролика из рекламы __S__kittles_

_*2 – отсылка к одной из версий клипа группы __HIM__ на песню " Join Me In Death"_


End file.
